Enough Cryin'
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: Gabi thought he was her everything until one day she finds out that's he's cheating on her with... Read to find out! Well anyways, Gabi has done enough cryin & she wants to move on with. Will turn out Troyella. TxG
1. Trailer

**Enough Cryin'**

**Summary:**** The song "Enough Cryin" by Mary J. Blige inspired me to write this story. This story is based on the song "Enough Cryin'." Bad summary, story is really gud though. Please R&R!! Love, Jasmyn. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own HSM. Or the characters. No matter how much I wish I won't ever own it & that fact saddens me deeply! But anyways, moving on. I own the plot only.**

_**Trailer**_

Gabriella thought Ryan was her everything until…

She found out that he was cheating on her with Kelsi.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing with Kelsi?" Gabi asked walking in on Ryan & Kelsi in their own room in their own house.

"Get out of here Kelsi NOW!" Gabi screamed at Kelsi.

Kelsi scurried out of the room leaving the house.

"Ryan… how could you do this to me? You're my husband… I thought you loved me." Gabi asked Ryan heart brokenly.

"Gabi… I do love you let me explain, please." Ryan begged.

"I don't want any explanations! I want you out of here by next week! I want a divorce! I can't stay married to a cheater!" Gabi replied.

"But Gabi… please you can't really mean that. Please let me stay. I do love you. Kelsi didn't mean anything to me really!" Ryan continued to beg.

"No Ryan I mean it! I want you out!" Gabi replied. "Start packing!" She added.

_Cause um  
The sex was good  
You had my mind  
And I  
I let you  
Come back  
Every time  
You would  
Violate  
And cross  
The line  
And you  
Knew that I  
Would be  
The type  
To always  
Wait so patiently  
Thinkin'  
You was comin'  
Home to me  
Well  
Damn, I never heard  
The keys  
Or  
Felt ya taps  
Sayin' are  
You sleep_

_Rewind that!_

_Cause um  
The sex was good  
You had my mind  
And I  
I let you  
Come back  
Every time  
You would  
Violate  
And cross  
The line  
And you  
Knew that I  
Would be  
The type  
To always  
Wait so patiently  
Thinkin'  
You was comin'  
Home to me  
Well  
Damn, I never heard  
The keys  
Or  
Felt ya taps  
Sayin' are  
You sleep_

_[Chorus:  
Don't wanna  
Play house  
No more  
So dumb  
To think  
You gon'  
Marry me  
I got to be out  
My mind  
To think I  
Need someone  
To carry me  
I've done enough  
Cryin', cryin', cryin'  
(Cryin', cryin', cryin')  
It's time to say  
Bye, bye, bye  
It's time I  
Do something  
For me_

_[2ND Verse:  
It's time  
I choose  
My foes  
Choose my friends  
Be with my family  
Baby, listen  
Girlfriend  
Where you been?  
We ain't seen  
You in weeks  
Been chasin'  
This fool around  
Thinkin' he gon'  
Hold me down  
I would  
Follow his lead  
Thinkin' I would  
Be the one  
He keep around  
When I ain't need  
Not ya finance  
And all that  
I needed  
Real commitment  
I really couldn't see it  
Not the real man  
Said you was being  
In this relationship  
So many men  
Think all  
A girl needs  
Is to be sold  
A dream  
But I won't  
Fall for it_

_[Repeat Chorus 1x_

_[Bridge:  
Don't wanna  
Play house no more  
You treat me wrong  
Tired of you  
Playin' me  
I been lookin'  
At the front door  
This ain't yours  
So let me do me  
Don't wanna  
Play house no more  
No more  
Tired of you  
Playin' me  
I've done enough  
Cryin', cryin', cryin'  
It's time  
I do  
Something for Me_

_[Brook's Rap:  
You turned ya back  
And back  
I came runnin'  
But the simple  
Fact is  
That you  
Ain't want me  
I done enough  
Lyin' and cryin'  
To myself  
Nothin' left  
To do but nove  
What else  
Can I do but leave?  
I believed-ed you  
When Mary need  
But now I gotta breeze  
I be's with LT  
When you come  
To ya senses  
But then  
It's too late  
That's always  
How it be  
Catch me  
With the B's  
On the wheels  
Giuseppe on the heels  
Shoulda Marc Jacob  
Fe Fe bag me  
When you had me  
Next dude  
Will gladly  
Pick up  
Where you left off  
Ice me  
Wife me  
You ain't gon'  
Have me_

_[Mary  
Cryin', cryin', cryin'  
(Cryin', cryin', cryin')  
It's time to say  
Bye, bye, bye  
It's time I  
Do something  
For me_

_[Repeat Chorus 2x_

**A/N: Well what do you think of this trailer? Did you like it? Should I continue writing this? Please leave reviews. If I get 10 good reviews I will continue if not then I won't. So please start reviewing & tell me what you all honestly think!**

**Jasmyn**


	2. Chapter 1: Ryan & Gabi get married

**Chapter 1**

**Gabi & Ryan get married**

Today was the day that Gabi would get married to the love of her life. Ryan Evans.

**(A/N: Yes I know you guys usually would think that Gabi's love of her life would be Troy but in this story it's going to be Ryan. Well, until you know what happens between them.)**

Besides the fact that her father was giving her away to Ryan, her best friend, Taylor McKessie was there as her maid of honor alongside Troy Bolton who was her fiancee Ryan's best man.

Gabriella couldn't be any happier with this day & how it was going.

The sun was shining outside & the sky looked clear. No sign of gloom anywhere & Gabi was happy about that.

To think in just a few hours she would become a part of Ryan's family made her even more happy.

Gabriella who was very nervous hoped that she would not faint while she walked down the aisle to Ryan.

If that happened hopefully Ryan wouldn't freak out about it.

But hopefully that doesn't happen.

Gabi shook the thought away just as Taylor happened to walk in to the room.

"Are you ready yet, Gabi?" Taylor asked politely.

"Umm almost Taylor... just let me get my veil on & I'll be right out." Gabi replied.

"OK... well hurry up... Ryan is dying to see you along with Troy." Taylor said with a hint of impatientness.

The mention of Troy's name made Gabriella a little nervous & queasy all at the same time.

"OK... I'm done... wait for me Taylor." Gabriella said now the nervousness returning again.

"Are you nervous Gabi?" Taylor asked Gabi curiously.

"Yeah." Gabi simply replied.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because I'm afraid I may pass out with all those people looking at me! I don't want that to happen." Gabi replied.

"Oh.. well that won't happen... & if it does Ryan will be there to catch you ok... so chill out Gabs... You will be perfectly fine." Taylor said nicely trying to get Gabi to feel more calm & relaxed.

"OK... I'll try." Gabi said taking in deep breaths.

Just as she's taking a final deep breath the song "Here Comes The Bride" starts to play by the pianist on the piano.

"Come on Gabi... you'll do fine. You look pretty." Taylor said smiling at Gabriella.

"Thanks. I'm glad you are my maid of honor... you make this oh so much easier." Gabriella replied.

"Your welcome... I'm glad you chose me to be your maid of honor." Taylor said.

"Well let's go." Gabriella said composing herself before taking a walk down the aisle.

Taylor was the one to enter into the chapel first following the flower girl & the rest of the wedding party.

Troy who was standing behind Gabi the whole time eavesdropped on Gabi & Taylor's very private conversation.

"Hey aren't you forgetting about me?" Troy said jokingly surprising Gabi.

"Whoa Troy... I didn't even know you were behind me. Gosh, you scared me for a minute." Gabi replied.

"Wow, Gabi you look beautiful." Troy said.

"Really? Thanks." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah... I think you will knock Ryan dead in his tracks." Troy said.

"Oh I didn't think I looked that good in this dress." Gabriella replied.

"Well you do." Troy said.

"Well thanks." Gabriella replied blushing furiously.

"No problem. And oh, it's your turn to walk down the aisle." Troy pointed out, not noticing that Gabi blushed momentarily.

"Yeah I know. I just hope I don't faint." Gabriella said feeling a little dizzy at the moment.

"You won't... At least I don't think so. I won't let that happen. You're safe with me okay? Just hold on to my arm." Troy replied.

"OK." Gabi said hooking her arm with Troy's.

When she & Troy's arms were linked Gabi felt a strange sensation running up & down her arms.

She just ignored that & she began to walk down the very long aisle.

Surprisingly Gabi & Troy made it down the aisle in one piece neither of them passing out.

Troy handed Gabriella to Ryan jealously starting to take over him, as he tried hard to ignore the fact that woman he was still in love with was about to marry Ryan.

He hated Ryan for stealing Gabriella away from her.

_"What does Gabi even see in him? Why didn't we end up together? Why didn't I fight to get her love back?" _Troy thought inwardly angry that he doesn't have Gabriella as his girlfriend anymore. _"I should be the one marrying Gabriella now!"_

Gabi thought just as the reverend started reading the vows of marriage & stuff, _"Why is Troy looking at me weirdly? Does he still love me? Will he ruin this day for me? I hope not!"_

Ryan who isn't noticing that Gabriella is looking at Troy & Troy is looking at Gabriella just continues listening to the reverend say the vows.

"Do you Ryan Evans, take Gabriella Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife? And do you promise to love her & cherish her for all the days that you both shall live?" The reverend asked Ryan.

"I do." Ryan replied smiling at Gabriella who isn't paying attention to him although she is looking at him.

"Do you Gabriella Montez, take Ryan Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband? And do you promise to love him & cherish him for all the days that you both shall live?" The reverend asked Gabriella who now turned her attention back to the reverend.

"I do." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, Ryan take these rings & say these vows. Repeat after me." The reverend said while the ring bearer handed Gabriella & Ryan the rings.

"With this ring I shall wed thee." Ryan said, then putting the ring on Gabriella's finger.

Gabriella repeated what he said & then slipped the ring on Ryan's finger.

"Alright... before I continue does anyone have any objections... any reason why these two can't get married. If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." The reverend said looking around to see if any objected.

_"Troy... speak now... You know you object. Just say I object." _Troy heard himself think urging himself to speak those two very powerful words.

But he couldn't manage to say it.

"OK... no one objects so I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride." The reverend said.

Ryan lifted the veil up away from Gabriella's face & he kisses her passionately.

When they were done, everybody there applauded them & then they walked out of the church so they could travel to their wedding ceremony destination.

Troy who followed behind Ryan & Gabriella mentally kicked himself in the head.

_"Damn, why didn't I say a blessed thing."_ Troy thought furiously in his head.

_"Hmm... I wonder why Troy didn't say anything to the objections." _Gabi thought simultaneously along with Ryan. _"Well whatever... it's time for the reception I can't be thinking about Troy._

**END OF CHAPTER 1!!**

**A/N: Well what did you think of the first chapter of Enough Cryin'? I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Well please review & I'll update with the next chapter soon. Love ya! 3 **

**Jasmyn**


	3. Chapter 2: Ryan & Gabi's Wedding Night

**Chapter 2**

**Gabi & Ryan's Wedding Night**

Gabi & Ryan were in the middle of a passionate makeout session when all of a sudden Ryan's cell phone went off.

"Gabi, hold on for a minute. I need to take this call." Ryan said hearing his cell phone ring.

"But... do you really need to pick up, it may not be important. Anyways, I want you." Gabi asked.

"It'll be really quick. I promise. Then we can resume what we were doing, okay?" Ryan replied. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." Gabriella said.

Ryan kissed Gabriella & then he left the bedroom to get his phone.

Gabi curious as to who's calling, decided to eavesdrop on Ryan's conversation.

So... she crawls out of bed & sneaks up toward the door putting her ear up against it, listening to Ryan's conversation intently.

"Hello. Oh Kelsi hun, hi. What did you call for? Me & Gabi were kind of busy right now." Ryan answered the phone.

"I wanted to know if you could come over & hang out for a while, you know as friends." Kelsi asked nicely.

"No Kelsi... I can't come over tonight. Me & Gabi are on our honeymoon together right now." Ryan said.

"Oh come on Ryan, you don't even love her. You still love me. You're using her as a cover up of those strong feelings you still have for me." Kelsi countered.

"The answer is still no. I will not come over hun. Just get over me & move on with Jason. I'm married to Gabriella for Pete's sake!" Ryan insisted stubbornly refusing to let Kelsi know she was still right.

Gabi who happened to overhear this becomes very irate.

"No one is going to take my man away from me, especially NOT Kelsi!" Gabi thought pissed off now.

"Well anyways, Kelsi I need to get back to Gabi, she needs me." Ryan finally said after a long moment of silence hanging up on Kelsi.

Ryan threw his cell phone back down on the counter & he went toward his & Gabi's bedroom.

Just as he put his hand on the door to open it, the door opened up by itself revealing a still somewhat angry Gabriella.

"Hey baby. I'm back." Ryan said soothingly.

"I know. But can I ask you something first?" Gabriella replied.

"Can we resume what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted? Yes." Ryan answered.

"No... that's not what I was going to ask. Are you having an affair?" Gabriella asked blatantly all jokes aside.

"No... why would I do that baby? I love you. I left that old stuff behind when I married you. Why do you think that?" Ryan replied.

"Because I heard you talking to Kelsi." Gabriella said rudely. "She still loves you. And, you two had a thing a while back." She added.

"Yeah but I don't love her anymore. I love you." Ryan said. "Kelsi is just a thing of the past. OK?"

"OK." Gabi replied still not satisfied with this answer.

"OK. Now that you understand... can we please get back to what we were doing please?" Ryan asked kissing her gently on the lips.

"Yes I guess. Sorry about accusing you of an affair baby." Gabriella replied apologetically.

"It's alright. I just want you to know that I love you & only you. OK?" Ryan said accepting her apology politely kissing her on the lips.

"OK baby. And I love you too so much. I don't ever want to lose you. And I'm really really sorry about being bitchy about the affair thing that you aren't having. I just love you too much." Gabriella replied. "So if I'm overprotective it's just because I love you sooooooo much."

"OK. Well anyways, did I tell you that you look hot in that lingerie you are wearing?" Ryan asked huskily.

"No... but thanks, you look pretty hot yourself." Gabi replied kissing him passionately after complimenting Ryan.

"Am I really?" Ryan asked playfully.

"Yes baby. You are so hot." Gabi replied. "You are so hot that I want to make love to you."

"Oh well now that you said that I wanna do the same to you." Ryan said lustfully.

Ryan climbed on top of Gabi slowly making sure not to squish Gabi.

Ryan kissed Gabriella again with tons of passion.

Gabi responded by kissing back with the same amount of passion. **(A/N:** **Which is a lot. LOL.)**

Ryan removed Gabi's bra clumsily but he finally managed to do it.

Gabi who was laughing at that then removed Ryan's shirt.

Ryan removed Gabriella's thong with no problem, of course.

They go back to kissing very, very passionately.

Gabi removes Ryan's shorts slowly tantalizing him purposely.

"Gabi... can you please hurry up... you are torturing me by removing my pants slowly, it's driving me crazy!" Ryan exclaimed a little impatient.

"No... & I'm doing it purposely baby. You know why." Gabi purred.

"No I don't know why... but please hurry up." Ryan said just as he began having an erection.

"Finally... you are getting what I wanted you to get the whole time." Gabi replied laughing at the huge tent forming in Ryan's underwear.

"Now I see what you wanted... you wanted me to have an erection... well are you happy now? This is a little embarassing." Ryan said jokingly.

Gabi removed Ryan's underwear quicker than she removed his pants.

Soon afterwards, Ryan turned them around so he was on top & Gabriella was on the bottom.

She hated being on the bottom but she didn't argue.

If Ryan had a problem with not being man enough for her then she would just let him be in control & on top of her during intercourse... She didn't mind, because she loves Ryan enough to do what he wants to as well as what she wants.

Ryan slowly inserts himself into Gabriella not wanting to hurt her. He did not know that this wasn't her first time but he continued.

Gabi slowly started to move synchronizing their movements to each other.

Ryan went in a little further into Gabriella making her moan in delight.

"Oh my god Ryan... please go in deeper." Gabriella screamed in ecstasy.

Ryan went in deeper much to the satisfaction of Gabriella.

Gabriella screamed more loving the way that Ryan was in her really deep. As deep as he could possibly go.

"Go in more farther babe." Gabi said commanding him to do so.

"I can't go in any further. I'm already as far as I can go." Ryan replied.

Gabi moved herself up so she could get Ryan in farther so she could orgasm.

As soon as she did that she could feel herself about to cum & orgasm.

Sooner than she thought she experienced an orgasm like she had never had one before.

It was amazing to her.

Ryan at the same time as Gabriella came.

Ryan collapsed on top of Gabriella exhausted of the lovemaking they just did.

Gabriella soon fell asleep with Ryan wrapping his arms around Gabriella after he got off of her.

Gabriella put her head on Ryan's chest & fell asleep that way feeling comfortable with the way she was laying down next to him like.

"Goodnight my love." Ryan said before falling asleep himself.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!!**

**A/N: So people what did you think of this second chapter of "Enough Cryin'?" Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Well please review so I can update with the next chapter soon ok. Can I aim at getting at least 10 reviews before I update again?**

**-Jasmyn-**

**3**


	4. Chapter 3: A Close Call

**Chapter 3**

**The Affair Begins**

Just as Gabriella was out at work Ryan happened to have the day off...

He was very bored at this moment & he was also very horny.

He didn't have Gabriella with him so he could screw her as much as he wanted so he decided to do something very, very stupid.

He called Kelsi to come over.

Kelsi came over a few minutes later to keep Ryan company.

She did not know what he was up to so she didn't expect that he would do anything sexual with her.

As soon as Ryan opened the door he let her in.

"Ryan... why did you call me here for? Gabi isn't here." Kelsi asked curiously.

"Because I want to do this." Ryan replied then he kissed Kelsi passionately.

Kelsi knew that this was wrong but she didn't care. The world at this moment didn't really matter to her because she was in the arms of the man she loved.

Kelsi had her man back.

"I love you Ryan." Kelsi said when they came up for breath.

"Oh what the hell, I love you too." Ryan replied then going back to kiss her again.

Kelsi jumped on Ryan straddling him.

Ryan led them to his room which was not a long way to.

Just as Ryan opened the door Kelsi fell out of his arms accidently.

Ryan picked her back up, this time bridal style & then he gently put her down on his bed climbing on top of her.

By this time, Gabriella was driving back to her house since work was over for the day.

Gabriella was extremely exhausted so when she gets back to her house she plans on going to sleep to take a power nap.

_"Hopefully Ryan, doesn't want sex tonight, cuz I'm too tired for that."_ Gabriella thought just before she pulled up in their driveway.

Gabriella just turned off the power in her car.

She noticed one car too many in the front.

_"Who's car is that?"_ Gabriella thought looking at the brand new fancy Mustang Convertible in her driveway.

Gabriella just ignored the extra car & she walked up to the doorstep to unlock the door.

When she finishes unlocking the door she called out to Ryan.

"Ryan... baby I'm home." Gabriella said loud enough for Ryan to hear her from the room where he was still with Kelsi.

"Oh shit. Kelsi you need to get out of here. Gabi's home." Ryan said.

"How am I going to get out now... your wife is here outside of the room?" Kelsi asked frantically.

"Hide in the bathroom & I will try to distract her the best that I can ok." Ryan replied.

"OK." Kelsi said running straight to the bathroom.

"Hey baby... How was work today?" Ryan asked walking out of the room.

"It was good.. but I'm just really tired right now.. I want to go to sleep. So goodnight Ryan." Gabriella replied.

"Umm Gabi... you can't go into the room now... It's very messy right now... I made a mess in there... I need to clean it up... Why don't you sleep outside on the couch & I will have the mess cleaned up in a few minutes okay?" Ryan said a little jittery afraid that Gabi might discover Kelsi in the bathroom of their room.

"No Ryan... I would like to sleep in my own bed. And, anyways why are you acting strange? Are you hiding something from me?" Gabriella replied adamantly.

"No!! Why would I do that?" Ryan asked laughing at the suggestion.

"Because you have done it many times in the past before. Now tell me the real reason why I can't sleep in my own room!" Gabriella replied wearily.

"Because of the mess I told you about.. Please just wait out here one moment! Please." Ryan said freaking out a lot inwardly.

"OK I'll wait. Geez Ryan you don't have to be so weird about it." Gabriella replied.

"OK... Thank you." Ryan said walking back into the room.

"Kelsi, you can come out of the bathroom now... Gabi is outside but you get out of here through the window. OK." Ryan said whispering to Kelsi.

"OK... I love you Ryan." Kelsi replied then kissing him again.

"Kelsi... I don't have time for this... just go now... before I get in trouble with Gabi!" Ryan said.

"Why would you get in trouble with me?" Gabi asked appearing in the doorway.

"Nothing Gabi." Ryan replied.

"Damn it Ryan... Tell me the truth now!" Gabi screamed at Ryan.

"Fine... Kelsi's here. I needed to get her out of here. God Gabi don't scream at me!" Ryan replied.

"Why is Kelsi here? In our room?" Gabriella asked anger clear in her tone of voice she's using with Ryan. "Did you have sex with her?"

"No I didn't." Ryan replied.

"Then why is she here?" Gabi said raising her voice at Ryan.

"Because he wanted to catch up with me." Kelsi replied lying.

"What do you mean catch up?" Gabi asked Kelsi who now was out of the bathroom.

"Just you know catch up with each other... it's been a while since we have talked & hung out that's all. I promise we didn't do anything else." Kelsi replied.

"Is that really why she was here Ryan... & tell me the truth." Gabi asked Ryan.

"Yes... that's why she was here." Ryan replied lying.

"OK... then why couldn't you tell me that before?" Gabriella asked him.

"Because I thought you would get the wrong idea." Ryan replied.

"Well I'm not. But Kelsi, please don't come into this room again.. or else I'm going to be thinking you two are up to something more fishy ok?" Gabriella said.

"OK.. Anyways, I was just about to leave anyway. I'll see you later Gabi." Kelsi replied leaving the room out the door instead of climbing out of the window.

"See ya Kelsi." Gabi said before turning back to Ryan.

"Ryan, I'm going to go to sleep ok? Don't make any noise ok? Please." Gabi told him before making him leave the room.

"OK babe. Have a good nap. I'll see you later then." Ryan said leaving the room quickly so he wouldn't bother Gabi.

_"Oh God, what a relief! She didn't find out about Kelsi & me!"_ Ryan thought just as he left the room safely without getting in trouble with Gabi & her not suspecting anything fishy.

Gabi went to sleep trying to forget about what just happened.

She really hoped that he wasn't lying to her.

But she couldn't help think that he was.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!!**

**A/N: So guys, what did you think of this chapter? Please review ok? And thank you so much for reviewing my other chapters... I really appreciate it. I love all of you who always faithfully review. It makes me keep writing. So I just want to thank you guys. I love you all. Well anyways, I'm sorry about letting Ryan & Kelsi get interrupted during their sexy time... but I had to do it... I didn't want them to go all the way just yet... anyways, not yet cuz then I would have to write out that Gabi caught them in the act. I just want to build up some suspense before that happens!**


	5. Chapter 4: Suspicions

**Enough Cryin'**

**Chapter 4**

**Suspicions begin to rise to the surface**

**A/N: Oh my God you guys! I am so sorry for the long wait but I kind of suffered from writer's block on this story. I'm so sorry about the delay again. Well anyways, please read, review and enjoy! :D**

It's been 2 years since Ryan and Gabriella have been married.

Gabriella really did love Ryan but she began to feel suspicious of him.

He was barely ever home anymore and if he was he would hardly even speak 2 words to her. Also, she missed being touched by Ryan. They haven't been very intimate in a while.

She couldn't help but think he was having an affair with another woman.

She began thinking that her suspicion of Ryan cheating was right.

Now, how to confront Ryan about it she didn't know.

She didn't know what to do about him.

If he really was cheating she wanted to know who he was cheating on her with. What did this mistress of his have that she didn't? She thought of this for a moment and couldn't think of any plausible reason of what was wrong with herself.

She really wished that none of this was true. But she couldn't help thinking that he's having an affair.

He was showing all the signs of being unfaithful. Where in their marriage had she gone wrong? Should she divorce him or should she try to work things out? She can't stand the thought of Ryan being in the arms of another woman.

Just as she continued thinking this horrible thought Ryan came home from work.

"Hey Gabi, I'm home." Ryan said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Great, because we need to talk." Gabi replied.

"What about?" Ryan asked.

"Where do you go after work is over?" Gabi asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Ryan replied asking.

"I'm your wife, I would like to know where you go." Gabi said.

"I just go to the bank and a couple of stores." Ryan replied lying to Gabi.

"Ryan, I want the truth." Gabi said.

"Gabi, you know I love you. Why are you asking me so many questions?" Ryan replied asking.

"Because you don't really love me." Gabi said. "If you did you would tell me the truth, no matter how painful it is."

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you. Are you trying to tell me something about yourself?" Ryan replied thinking that she was pregnant or something.

"No. Why do you think I'm asking you this?" Gabi said.

"You said you wanted to talk. I assumed you were pregnant." Ryan replied.

"I'm not pregnant Ryan." Gabi said.

"Then what's up? Something is bothering you. I know it." Ryan replied.

"Are you cheating on me?" Gabi asked.

"No I'm not. Why would I want to cheat on you? You're the one for me." Ryan replied lying again.

"Damn it Ryan! You're lying. I know it." Gabi said turning away so she wouldn't have to look Ryan in the face.

"Baby, why do you think I'm cheating? I love you." Ryan asked kissing Gabi on her neck and touching her gently.

"Don't touch me. You can sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want to sleep with you next to me knowing that you are lying to me. I can feel something is wrong." Gabi replied.

"Fine. But Gabi I think you are being unreasonable. I'm not lying to you." Ryan said.

"I don't care. I just don't want you close to me. I just need my space right now." Gabi replied.

Ryan left the room without saying another word. He grabbed his pillow and some blankets so he could sleep outside later; he just wanted to respect Gabi's right to have her space.

Gabi grabbed her phone and decided to call Taylor.

When Taylor picked up she noticed Gabi's number and she answered with a, "Hello."

"Hey Taylor." Gabi said sadly.

"What's wrong Gabi? You sound sad." Taylor replied.

"It's Ryan." Gabi said.

"What about Ryan? Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" Taylor asked concerned for her best friend.

"I think he's having an affair but he won't tell me about it. I think he's lying to me." Gabi replied.

"How do you know if he's having an affair?" Taylor asked. "I mean he could just be working overtime or something like that."

"Please Taylor, he is not working overtime. He's having an affair and I know it. He's been disappearing for hours and then he acts all mysterious when he's home. I just don't know what to do anymore. I told him to go sleep outside. Do you think I'm being too harsh on him, Tay?" Gabi replied.

"No… if you really know he's cheating on you then he deserves exactly that. But have you seen him with another woman acting flirty or anything?" Taylor said.

"No…but Taylor I feel that something is just wrong. I feel it in the air. Something just isn't right. Maybe I rushed into getting married with Ryan. Maybe he hasn't left his old self behind." Gabi replied.

"Gabi, you do love Ryan don't you? Taylor asked.

"Yes. Of course I love him." Gabi replied.

"Then maybe he isn't cheating. Maybe you should trust him." Taylor said.

"I don't know what to do anymore Taylor. I feel like I've lost Ryan forever. I think Ryan doesn't want me anymore. What am I supposed to do?" Gabi replied.

"Honey, you need to talk to Ryan and tell him how you feel. Maybe he will understand and try to spend more time with you." Taylor said.

"I already did, but he doesn't get how I feel." Gabi replied.

"I don't know what to say honey. But if you really do love Ryan I think you should believe that he isn't having an affair with anyone. I don't think he's the type of guy to cheat." Taylor said.

"But what if he is having an affair and I don't know it?" Gabi asked.

"Then you need to divorce him. You shouldn't have to stay married to a cheater and a liar." Taylor replied. "If he is cheating on you then he doesn't love you enough to be faithful."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gabi said. "He keeps telling me he loves me but I don't think he does."

"Gabi all I can say is do what you think is right. And maybe try to work things out to salvage your marriage." Taylor replied.

"Thanks Taylor. Well I'll call you later. I have to make dinner now." Gabi said.

"OK sweetie. If anything is wrong you know you can always call me." Taylor replied.

"Yeah I know. Bye Taylor. Thanks for listening." Gabi said.

They both hung up.

Gabi went to the kitchen to fix dinner.

Ryan felt bad about lying to Gabi about having an affair. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't get enough of Kelsi. He thought he was over her. He tried to cover that up by marrying Gabriella but that didn't stop him from going over to see Kelsi after work is over.

He did love Gabriella but not as much as he loved Kelsi.

"_If Gabriella ever find out about this affair she would never understand the real reason." _Ryan thought as he sat at the sofa while Gabi was making dinner.

As Gabriella was in the kitchen fixing dinner a few tears were falling down her face.

She really couldn't stop thinking of the horrible thought of Ryan cheating on her. She couldn't get the thought out of her head.

Maybe Taylor was right. Maybe she should believe Ryan and drop the whole affair thing.

But maybe Taylor was wrong. Maybe she should just divorce Ryan quickly and leave him.

Gabi was stuck on what to do.

She would feel horrible if she divorced Ryan because of a silly suspicion of an affair.

But then she would feel bad if she stayed married to a cheater.

She was stuck in a major dilemma.

She finally finished making dinner and she served herself along with Ryan.

She kept her distance from him.

When they sat down to eat they were quiet and didn't say anything to each other.

They continued contemplating about different things.

When they were finished they went their separate ways in the house and went to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!!!**

**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? Sorry about the shortness but that's all I could think of writing for this chapter. It's just mostly Gabi's thoughts of Ryan if he did have an affair. She's really in a dilemma. Well anyways, please review and let me know what you think. Well ciao until the next chapter. Please check out my latest story "Beautiful Liar" and review it please. I'm waiting for more reviews before I actually post the first chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Affair

**Enough Cryin' **

**Chapter 5**

**The Affair**

**A/N: I'm finally back with another chapter of Enough Cryin'. Sorry about the long wait I had some writer's block. Well anyways, enough about me. Please read, review and enjoy the story!**

Gabi had left for work since she had no more sick leave days or vacation days left in the month, unlike Ryan who had always been out working somehow managed to save up quite a handful of days no matter how absent his presence was at home on non work days.

While at work, Gabriella couldn't help but think that something strange was up with her husband, Ryan.

Somehow, her instincts were kicking in and telling her to think that Ryan was cheating once and again. For some odd reason, she could just feel in the atmosphere something being out of wack.

Little, did she know that her gut instincts and intuition was right.

She would soon be in for the biggest shock of her life.

* * *

As soon as work was over for the day Gabriella headed home.

There was no traffic much to her satisfaction since she was dead tired and just wanted to hit the sack when she got home.

She slowly pulled into the familiar driveway she was so fond of. Her home.

Grateful to be home Gabriella unlocked the door although she had no need to actually use her key to get in. The door had already been unlocked.

Finding this strange she entered her house wondering what was going on. Normally Ryan would not keep the door unlocked unless he had to head out to get the mail.

As soon as Gabriella entered her house she called out to Ryan, "I'm home!"

Gabriella set her purse down on the kitchen counter and she opened the door to her bedroom she shared with Ryan quietly.

As soon as she opened the door she saw something that she thought she wouldn't ever have to see.

She saw Ryan and Kelsi together in bed having sex of all things.

Gabriella's jaw dropped open in absolute astonishment.

For a moment Gabriella couldn't say anything. She thought Ryan was her everything until she walked in on Ryan cheating on her with Kelsi.

When she finally got her voice back she said, "Ryan, what the hell are you doing with Kelsi?"

"Gabriella? What are you doing here now?" Ryan asked knowing that he was busted by his wife.

"Ryan, how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me." Gabriella asked sadly.

"I do love you... just please let me explain." Ryan replied.

"No Ryan, I don't want any explanations! I want you out of my house and out of my life by next week! I want a divorce! I can't stay married to a cheater!" Gabriella spat venomously.

"But baby... please you don't really mean that. Do you?" Ryan replied.

"I meant every word I said." Ryan gave up begging Gabriella to not kick him out so he just started packing his stuff. "You better start packing your shit and find somewhere else to live. I don't want to be with you anymore!" Gabriella screamed at Ryan.

"But Brie, please, give me another chance. I'll never do it again. I swear." Ryan implored his angry wife.

"No Ryan, I want you out!" Gabriella said.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was outside in her patio crying her eyes out at what just happened.

Having her phone in hand she decided to call her best friend Taylor McKessie.

Taylor picked up quickly seeing her best friend's name on her caller ID.

"Hello?" Taylor asked not knowing why Gabriella called.

"Tay, can you come over please?" Gabriella replied in a very softspoken voice.

"Sure, of course. Are you ok?" Taylor asked concerned about Gabriella feeling something was up that Gabriella wasn't telling her.

"I just need my best friend right now." Gabriella said starting to feel tears well up in her eyes.

"OK sweetie, I'll be right over." Taylor replied gently to Gabriella to comfort her.

Gabriella much to her satisfaction was able to hold back her urge to cry while she was on the phone with Taylor.

Just as Gabriella was about to cry some more she heard Taylor's car pull up into her driveway. She walked towards the front door just as Taylor got out of the car. She opened the door for her best friend.

As soon as Taylor entered into Gabriella's house Gabriella embraced Taylor tightly.

Taylor noticed that Gabriella had been crying by the look in her eyes. They looked bloodshot as if she had been crying for a while.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Taylor asked just as Gabriella began bawling again.

"It's Ryan." Gabriella replied confusing Taylor.

"What did Ryan do?" Taylor asked.

"He... he ch-ch-cheated on me." Gabriella replied stuttering as she continued to cry.

"What?!" Taylor asked becoming angry with Ryan.

"He cheated Tay. I caught him today having sex with Kelsi." Gabriella replied gently trying to hold back her tears before they started to cascade again.

"That's absolutely horrible. He has no right to do that to you. If I see him today I will kick his sorry ass!" Taylor said furiously.

Right after she said that Ryan walked out of what used to be his room with Gabriella with all his luggage.

Gabriella held on to Taylor more tightly.

Taylor said to Ryan, "You bastard! How dare you cheat on Gabriella? She's your wife! I can't believe the nerve you have to even have an affair with Kelsi!"

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I did what I did, but I'm so sorry Gabriella. Please forgive me! I won't do it ever again." Ryan replied.

"No! I will never ever forgive what you have done! I want you out of my house now! Please just get out of my sight! I can't stay married to you!" Gabriella screamed at Ryan.

"Fine, I will leave, but you will soon come to your senses that divorcing me was the worst possible thing to do. You'll see!" Ryan replied walking out of the house with the luggage.

As soon as the door slammed shut Gabriella went back to crying again.

"Gabriella, I am so sorry about this. I don't know what to say." Taylor said gently still holding Gabriella in her arms.

"I am divorcing him and I will never go back to him ever. I don't want to be second place to Kelsi!" Gabriella replied with no emotion whatsoever.

"Good girl! I am sure you can find someone much better than Ryan anyway, and he will love you and be faithful to you." Taylor said.

"I hope so." Gabriella replied softly.

"So what are you gonna do now that Ryan is gone?" Taylor asked.

"I am selling this house and moving out. I can't stand living here anymore." Gabriella replied.

"OK. Sounds like a plan!" Taylor said.

"Yeah... but I have a question." Gabriella replied.

"What is it sweetie?" Taylor asked.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for a while until I find a place to live in." Gabriella replied asking.

"Of course! I would love if you would stay with me at my house. I have an extra room available." Taylor said.

"Thanks... You're such a great friend." Gabriella replied.

"It's no problem hun. So, do you want me to help you move stuff out of here?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." Gabriella replied looking Taylor in the eye.

"Alright, let's get you out of this hellhole!" Taylor said.

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

**A/N: So what did you think of chapter 5? Like it, love it, hate it? Well please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Enough Cryin' **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hello! I am back with another chapter of Enough Cryin'. I'm really sorry about not updating this story sooner but I had the longest case of writer's block. Well anyways, enough jibber jabber I'm sure you've been long awaiting this chapter of Enough Cryin'. So read, review & enjoy.**

Ever since Gabriella found out that Ryan was cheating on her she was feeling like utter shit.

_"I can't believe after all this time Ryan was cheating. I should have known." _Gabriella thought, mentally beating herself up.

She was laying in her bed crying her eyes out, mentally replaying what she had seen go down a week ago.

Ryan had been all over Kelsi the way Gabriella had wished Ryan was with her.

_"Well, at least after I divorce Ryan I won't ever have to see him ever again."_ Gabi thought, sighing knowing that she didn't mean anything to Ryan.

Ryan had meant everything to Gabriella. She had wasted 2 years of her life married to the person she thought was her true soul mate. She did absolutely everything she could to please him. Even cut off seeing her close family and friends. She shouldn't have let him control every single aspect of her life but she allowed him to. This was a stupid mistake on her end since now she didn't really have anywhere else to go. Staying in the house she used to share with Ryan would only bring the horrid memories back to life.

She called Taylor as soon as it happened and she told her she could always stay with her and Chad, the problem was she didn't know where she lived.

Gabriella cursed under her breath, realizing what an idiot she was for not asking Taylor where she lived.

Gabriella finally crawled out of bed and decided to go on a walk to clear her head of her problems.

Before she left she took a quick shower and changed into a tank top, sweatpants, and slipped on some sneakers. She grabbed her I-Pod, turned it on and placed her ear buds in her ears.

She walked out of the hotel room she was staying and began her walk around the city of Albuquerque, New Mexico.

As Gabriella was power walking she took a deep breath of the crisp, clean, fresh air around her. Man, how she missed the crisp smell of the outdoors.

It had been too long for her since Ryan always kept Gabriella locked up in the house doing house work whenever she wasn't working.

Gabriella continued strolling down the streets of Albuquerque.

Just as she turned a corner she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Gabriella quickly apologized.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked instantly recognizing her voice.

"Troy?" Gabriella replied recognizing the familiar voice.

"Oh my God! It's been such a long time since I last saw you! How have you been?" Troy said.

"I've been better." Gabriella said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, would you like to go get something to eat and just sit down and catch up with each other." Troy asked politely.

"Sure." Gabriella replied.

Troy led Gabriella to a nearby McDonalds.

They both walked up to the counter to order their breakfast.

Troy ordered a bacon, egg and cheese bagel and a coffee for himself.

"Gabi, what would you like?" Troy asked.

"I'll just take the same thing that Troy ordered." Gabriella replied.

After they took their orders they stood over to where the pick up line was.

"So you seem bummed out about something. You wanna talk about it?" Troy asked.

"I'd rather not. It's too painful to think about, much less talking about it." Gabriella replied, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Well ok then. But if you wanna talk about it, feel free. I promise I won't judge." Troy replied.

"I know you won't. I didn't even do anything wrong. He did." Gabriella said.

"Order number 217- Troy is ready." The McDonalds cashier announced.

"That's our order." Troy said.

Troy brought the food and Gabriella to an empty table.

Gabriella was silently contemplating about things while they both ate their breakfast.

They ate in complete silence.

Troy looked at Gabi sensing that something was wrong. He wish he could know what it was so he could possibly try to cheer Gabriella up. He hated seeing her in so much pain.

"So, what did you do with your life after college?" Troy asked, attempting to make conversation with Gabriella.

"Well I went to college to study Law but that went to waste." Gabriella replied.

"Why? I thought it was always your dream to become a lawyer." Troy asked.

"Well that went down the drain when I married Ryan. He didn't really want me having a job since he's already filthy rich. But I still managed to get a part time one working in a clothing store. Ryan wasn't too happy about it, since he finds me more useful as a house wife." Gabriella replied.

"Oh." Troy said.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied.

"So you let him control every aspect of your life?" Troy asked.

"What could I do? I just wanted to make him happy." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella I know your supposed to respect your husband and whatnot but your also supposed to also make sure your happy too." Troy said.

"I was just doing what I thought was supposed to be the right thing." Gabriella replied.

Troy reached out and touched Gabriella's hand lightly.

"Gabi, no matter what I just want you to know that I will always be here for you." Troy said.

Gabriella felt a shock pulsate through her body as soon as Troy touched her hand.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm just touching your hand." Troy replied.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Just because I can. I know your hurting and I just wanna help you feel better." Troy replied.

"Nothing you can will help me get over this." Gabriella said. "This is something that's gonna take a long time to get over."

"Well if you'd just let me I could try and help you." Troy replied.

Gabriella finally started to break down again.

Troy switched seats so he was sitting next to Gabi.

He let Gabriella cry into his chest.

"Gabriella it's ok. I'm right here." Troy said in a soothing way while hugging her.

"I don't understand what I did wrong. I did everything I could to keep Ryan happy and then he goes and cheats on me with Kelsi." Gabriella said, sniffling.

"Gabriella you did everything you could to keep Ryan happy. It's not your fault he cheated. He chose to be stupid. He has no idea who he's losing." Troy replied. "You really need to stop beating yourself up for something you had absolutely no control over."

"I still feel like it was my fault. Maybe I didn't give him everything he needed." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, stop talking like that. None of this was your fault!" Troy replied.

"I guess your right." Gabriella said looking into Troy's eyes.

"Of course I'm right." Troy replied kissing her forehead.

"Troy." Gabriella said.

"Yeah?" Troy replied.

"I really don't have a place to stay, would you mind if I stayed with you?" Gabriella said.

"Of course not. You can stay with me as long as you'd like." Troy replied.

"Well I'd have to go get my stuff from the hotel first before we head over to your house." Gabriella said.

"Well let's go back to the hotel then." Troy replied.

They dumped their trash and started walking back towards the hotel.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Gabriella asked.

"No." Troy replied.

"Why not? What's a guy like you doing single?" Gabriella asked.

"Just haven't met the right girl I guess." Troy replied.

"Oh." Gabriella said.

"Yeah." Troy replied. "So how long were you married to Ryan?"

"2 years." Gabriella said.

"Oh." Troy replied.

"Yeah. It's 2 years of my life that I'm never gonna get back. It was such a waste." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella I'm pretty sure you can find someone a lot better than Ryan. A guy who will treat you like the Princess that you are." Troy replied.

_"Maybe that guy might be me." _Troy thought.

_"Maybe the girl he wants is me." _Gabriella thought.

As soon as they reached the hotel Troy followed behind Gabriella as she went up to her room.

She unlocked the hotel door with the key she had been given.

She grabbed her 2 suitcases and locked the door.

Troy grabbed her suitcases and he carried them rather than letting Gabriella do it.

"Troy, you really didn't have to do that." Gabriella said.

"I know but I want to." Troy replied.

Gabriella handed the key back to the hotel desk clerk and they left for Troy's house.

"So which direction are we heading in?" Gabriella asked.

"That way." Troy replied pointing to the right.

"Is it far from here?" Gabriella asked.

"No it's really close by." Troy replied.

As soon as they had arrived Troy placed Gabriella's stuff inside the spare guest room.

"You have a nice place here." Gabriella said.

"Thanks. It's pretty cozy, isn't it?" Troy replied.

"Yeah it is." Gabriella said.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Troy replied.

Gabriella looked around at her new surroundings and thought, _"Maybe this new living arrangement won't be so bad."_

**End of chapter 6!**

**A/N: So what do you think of chapter 6? Like it, love it, hate it? Well let me know in your reviews. They really help me out with the story.**


End file.
